What's A Drunken Joey Like
by Tania Witter
Summary: So it's Season 2 This is Pjo oh and Andie never came to the creek. Let's see what a Joey without inhibitions can do
1. Chapter 1

K so this one's set in season two except here Andie never existed and Joey has just stumbled into Dawson's room (well you know why she's stumbling if you read the title) after both him and Pacey were done reading over Dawson's new movie script for those

K so this one's set in season two except here Andie never existed and Joey has just stumbled into Dawson's room (well you know why she's stumbling if you read the title) after both him and Pacey were done reading over Dawson's new movie script for those of you hardcore fans out there you'll remember that this episode opened with Dawson confessing his love for Pacey when really he was only reading from the script oh and this has some Dawson bashing in it so if you like him well just ignore it there's not really that much of it anyway

Hope you like it

This one's good for a laugh but I promise it has all the PJo romancey stuff required )

Oh and Pretty Pretty Please Review

Thanks

What's A Drunken Joey Like?

Pacey was laying on Dawsons bed complaining about the amount of syllables used in his upcoming production when he saw Joey enter the room

Joey- Should I leave you two love birds alone?

Pacey- We we're reading Dawson's script Jo

Joey- Pacey!!

She jumped on top of him and snuggled into his body on the bed. He was so confused but he liked it just as much as Dawson was hating it

Pacey- Hey Jo

Joey- Where have you been?!

She said hitting him in the chest and then snuggling closer

Pacey- What?

Joey- You're never around anymore Pacey! I don't like it

Pacey- You don't?

Joey- No I miss you when you're gone so now you have to stay with me

Pacey- Potter have you been drinking?

Joey- No I'm just holding you captive and I don't care what you say

Dawson- Joey you're drunk

Joey- Go away!

They both looked at her stunned and Pacey couldn't stop the satisfied grin that now shone on his face

Dawson- You want me to leave?

Joey- Duh! You would think with that huge head you'd be smarter Dunston

Pacey had to laugh this was hilarious and Joey might be drunk but he was going to enjoy this while it lasted

Joey- You're sexy when you laugh Pacey

She kissed him on the cheek

Pacey- Jo?

Dawson- This is ridiculous

Joey- Are you still here?

Joey groaned

Joey- Leave us alone!

Dawson- This is my room Joey!

Joey- Fine come on Pacey we're leaving

Pacey- We are?

Joey- Yep I told you I'm holding you captive tonight so you have to do whatever I say

Pacey- Mm kinky

Joey- If you're lucky

His eyes widened he didn't know what had gotten into her actually strike that he did know what had gotten into her it was the happy juice and it was definitely making her act…well uncharacteristically to say the least. He had to look after her considering she didn't want Dawson near her and it was getting late.

Pacey- Man I have to go she could get in trouble

Dawson- Yeah fine just take her home

Joey- Shut up Doofus!

Pacey- Jo what's gotten into you? This is Dawson you like him remember?

Joey- Since when?

Pacey- Jo

Joey- What? I don't remember and you know what Pacey even if that were true it's really not fair to judge my poor taste now. Come on let's go!

She dragged him out of Dawson's room and as they walked Capeside's darkened streets he knew where she was leading him

Pacey- Potter why would you want to go to my place

Joey- Because I wanna see your room

Pacey- Why?

Joey- Because I do now hurry up Witter

Soon they arrived and entered through the front no one was home Pacey's whole family had gone on vacation without him just as always and that was just how he liked it. Sure it stung but he liked being in the house without them. Needless to say why.

Joey instantly jumped on his bed

Joey- Mmm it smells like you

Pacey- Sorry

Joey- No that's good you smell sexy

Pacey- Potter that's like the third time you've called me that tonight…what's going on?

Joey- Nothing

Pacey- Sure because you normally get drunk on Friday night and end up in my bed

Joey- What's wrong with that…sounds much better than all my other Friday nights…Hey Pace?

Pacey- Yeah

Joey- I sleep naked so you're just gonna have to deal k?

Pacey- Huh wwwhat?

Joey- I don't wear clothes to bed it's uncomfortable

Pacey- Oh yeah since when?

Joey- Since I got breasts

Pacey- Uhhh Joey I think I'm gonna take the floor

Joey- Nooo

Pacey- Jo you'll kill me if you wake up tomorrow sober and naked in my bed

Joey- No I won't

Pacey- Yes you will Potter

Joey- No I won't I'll get embarrassed but I won't kill you

Pacey- You sure about that Jo because I can definitely see you throwing very heavy items in my direction

Joey- Paaaacey come here

Pacey- No Potter

Joey- Why?

She said pouting at him

Pacey- Because I…have to restrain myself and it's better if we keep our distance so I'm going to change into something to sleep in and when I get back I'm going to give you a t-shirt or something to sleep in okay?

Joey- No

He rolled his eyes at her trying to stop the arousal stirring at the mention of her sleeping naked. When he came back out in boxers and a wife beater he found her in his bed already with the covers up around her neck and a big cheeky smile on her face. What was she up to?

Pacey- So did you find a shirt in my drawer?

Joey- Uh huh. Now will you come sleep here?

Pacey- Jo…

Joey- What I'm clothed aren't I.. pleeeeease?

Her doe eyes were no match for him and he knew he would cave. It was just sleeping anyway. Her and Dawson had done this a million times and it didn't mean anything so he could do it to…right?...yeah right but he'd try

Pacey- Fine Jo but uh…

Joey- No funny business?

Pacey- Yeah

Joey- Deal

Pacey walked over to his bed sitting on the edge and pulling the covers over him, without looking underneath. He rested his head on the pillow and went to switch off the light which he did. Leaving them in the dark Joey was moving towards him he could feel it and soon he felt her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. But…noooo way she wasn't. Pacey swore he could feel her and when he went to wrap his arm around her partly to check and partly because he really wanted to he felt her lips curve into a smile on his chest when his hand touched her skin. That was it he was hard and it was lucky it was dark he thoughts so Joey couldn't see him.

Pacey- Potter

Joey- Yeah

Pacey- Did you lie to me?

Joey- No

Pacey- Jo

Joey- Maybe a little

Pacey- Are you? I mean you're wearing um you know

Joey- Clothes or underwear?

Pacey- Both

Joey- Well no and…no

He didn't think he had ever been so hard in his life she started to kiss his neck slow languid open mouthed kisses that were driving him wild with need for her. He was imagining all sorts of naughty things that he was dying to do to her but she was drunk and he had to stop this he…he had to oh he was losing his train of thought Joey's hands were starting to slip under the waist band of his boxers and he had to pull her away

Pacey- Joey

Joey- Pacey! Stop spoiling my fun

Pacey- Jo you're drunk okay we can't

Joey- But I want to

Pacey- No you don't Jo you just think you want to now and then tomorrow you'll hate me okay I'm not going to do this. you know I care about you too much.

Joey- Pacey?

Pacey- Yeah

Joey- Wanna know a secret?

Pacey- Sure

Joey- I'm…I'm not drunk

Pacey- What?!

Joey- Well…just listen to me okay

Pacey- Oh I'm all ears for this one Potter

Joey- Well Jen and I we were talking and she kinda bet me that I couldn't convince you and Dawson that I was drunk and I said that I could and well the bet ended up being that if I could get you to take me home because you were worried about me leaving Dawson's place drunk then I'd win.

Pacey- So this was all...a game?

Joey- No

Pacey- Potter you're naked in my bed and you're sober two things that I thought would never eventuate at the same time.

Joey- Well when I was pretending i…well jen said that…that when you're drunk you don't really do what you don't want to do you do and say what you wish you could when you were sober and that's why it's so humniliating and she's right so I figured that's what I'd do

Pacey- So you were acting on impulses?

Joey- Yeah

Pacey- Potter you expect me to believe that you called me sexy of your own volition and are now naked in my bed because you want to be?

Joey- Yes

Pacey- Potter stop…

His words were cut off with her kiss. It didn't taste like alcohol. It tasted like Joey oh she was driving him wild with her tongue he had to pull her closer. He was going to be in a lot of trouble very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Part Two

The next morning Pacey woke with his arm was wrapped around her. There she was just as beautiful as ever. Only a lot less innocent than the night before. Pacey couldn't believe she was in his arms and he was watching her sleep. Joey had always been more than keen to run from his arms in the past but now she seemed content in them. She was smiling through sleep that had to be a good sign he thought to himself as he brushed her hair as softly as possible off her face so as not to wake her. Lucky for him his parents were away. Finding out their youngest son had deflowered the Potter girl in their house during their absence wouldn't be something they'd rave about.

She kept cuddling closer into him and he let her. He was more than happy to let her. He knew that soon she would wake and that she would whack him for staring at her but that wasn't what he was worried about he was more afraid that she was wishing what had happened last night didn't and though that was a fate normally reserved for drunken nights out. He had a feeling Joey might just have the same reaction when she woke. Not that last night she wasn't willing she was more than willing in fact he was the one that needed convincing. He didn't want to make her regret her first time but Joey Potter can be very, very convincing when she wants to be as he found out last night.

Just as expected she was stirring she nuzzled her face in his chest and for a second wondered where she was and who she was with and then she looked up at Pacey's smiling yet scared face and it all came rushing back to her…the best night of her life. But right now she was very aware that she was naked and was becoming increasingly red by the second as she pulled the sheets closer to her still not moving from his arms but making sure his eyes couldn't see what his body was holding.

Pacey- You're blushing Potter

Joey- Well I'm naked Witter

Pacey- I know not a bad way to start a morning I have to say

Joey- Pacey!

Pacey- What? I'm Pacey Witter remember having a naked girl in my bed is a pretty fantastic day starter for me

Joey- I'm not breakfast Pacey

Pacey- Well…You could be and don't even try and reprimand me for that one Jo because you know perfectly well who I am and this is a part of it

Joey- What's that? The horn dog quality?

Pacey- Exactly Josephine…Ow and that my dear is your violent quality

Joey- Pacey…What are you thinking?

Pacey- What?

Joey- I just I need to know what you're thinking about this

Pacey- I'm thinking that…I'm scared you regret last night and that I did the worst thing ever…well maybe not the worst thing there was some moaning coming from you last night Jo

Joey- You're really good at embarrassing me you know

Pacey- Well a guys gotta be good at something

Joey- You're good at more than that Pacey

Pacey- Oh yeah?

Joey- Yeah…You kind of proved that last night I guess

Pacey- I did didn't I see now you can't tease me about being bad in bed anymore

Joey- …I don't regret it Pacey

Pacey- Well then neither do I

Joey- I can't believe you saw me naked

Pacey- Another highlight

Joey- Pacey stop it

Pacey- What you want me to lie? Fine Joey you disgust me and I never want to see you naked ever again. There that's a big fat lie happy?

Joey- No

Pacey- You're hell to please Potter though last night I did a pretty good job of it

Joey- Don't you get embarrassed?

Pacey- Bout what?

Joey- I don't know…being naked in front of someone

Pacey- Well no…I mean when you're about to do what most people do when they're naked you're to busy to care about that kind of stuff. You've really got only one thing on your mind…well I do anyway…

Joey- I envy you Pacey

Pacey- Oh yeah?

Joey- Yeah I wish I could fake being so self-assured like you

Pacey- What makes you think its fake?

Joey- Because very very very deep down you are not obnoxious

Pacey- What makes you so sure Potter?

Joey- Well I've known you long enough haven't I?

Pacey- Longevity doesn't mean much Potter I mean you can know someone your whole life and never really know them

Joey- Well I know you

Pacey- Well that's good because I know you too…well except when it comes to your opinion of me that one's still a mystery to me

Joey- You're kidding right?

Pacey- Well we've spent our whole lives fighting and you've always avoided me like the plague till last night…and I just don't understand it I mean that's a pretty amazing 180 you pulled on me Joey. Do you really wonder why I'm confused?

Joey- No I figured you would be about that but I didn't think that after last night you'd still be confused.

Pacey- Just tell me what changed Jo that's all I wanna know

Joey- Nothing

Pacey- Nothing?

Joey- No nothing changed I just…stopped pretending

Pacey- Pretending what?

Joey- That I don't think that Dawson's a self-absorbed ass-hole and that you're,..

Pacey- And that I'm…?

She thought for a moment looking for the appropriate word and then smiled when it came to her

Joey- Sexy

Pacey laughed

Pacey- Yeah I think we established that last night. I still don't believe you though

Joey- Maybe I should try to convince you

She said as she kissed him.

Pacey- Well Jo 16 years of fighting that's a lot of convincing

Joey- I think I can handle it.

That night after a lot and I mean a _lot_ of convincing was Jen's party she was having for the new kid Jack who had just moved to town. He was very quiet and shy and Jen decided she wanted to help the guy out he seemed nice enough and Jen could tell he had a lot to deal with. In New York Jen's gaydar was legendary she was known far and wide for her talents and being in Capeside for two years had obviously not made her any less skilled.

Jen had used all her feminine wiles on the young Mr. Leery to get the venue. She couldn't exactly have a kegger at her grams's house and Gale and Mitch were away on a 'Rebuild Your Marriage' retreat which to her sounded like a far more twisted version of summer camp and she hated summer camp.

She found Jack alone in a corner sipping down his beer and let out a sigh. This was going to be more work than she thought. She walked up to Jack and bumped him with her hip in a friendly gesture.

Jen- Nobody puts Jackers in a corner

Jack- How do you know about that nickname?

Jen- That's really your nickname? Poor guy I was just being annoying and hopefully if you get to know me further you'll learn to find this trait charming.

Jack- Well I was hoping to keep that name back in Providence locked safely in Pandora's box

Jen- She your girlfriend?

Jack- No it's…uh

Jen- I know Jack I was just playing with you I do have a basic human knowledge you know.

Jack- Oh right sorry

Jen- Plus you wouldn't have a girlfriend

Jack- What? Why?

Just then Pacey and Joey walked into the party the were obliged to attend trying desperately to hide the fact that they didn't want to keep there hands off each other.

When Jack saw them enter he let out a sigh that he thought was unheard

Jen- Gorgeous huh?

Jack- Huh?

Jen- You sighed

Jack- Oh yeah um she's pretty

Jen- I wasn't talking about her Jack

She said raising her eyebrows with a smirk while she took a sip of her beer.

Jack- Oh you think I was …uh no I just they're together and he got in the way when I was uh looking at that girl

Jen- Jack calm down I know okay I'm Jen Lindley okay I'm like flypaper for the homosexual community and at least you've got good taste. Hey Pacey!

Jen called out to him and both Joey and Pacey made their way over smiling at each other and touching hands. If Jen didn't know better she'd say they were flirting oh this was going to be a fun night. Jack was looking at Jen in alarm a 'Why the hell did you call him over look was on his face' Jack was embarrassed and Jen just smiled at him and whispered 'Don't worry Jack he's straight' He let out a breath of relief but still the nerves didn't subside meeting new people was always hard for him he was shy by nature and Pacey was gorgeous that didn't help either.

Pacey- Hey Lindley

Jen- Hey Pacey…Joey

Joey- Hey Jen

She said nervously tucking her hair behind her ear and letting her gaze fall to the floor for a brief moment not wanting Jen to see anything in them.

Pacey- So who's this?

He said gesturing to Jack?

Jen- Oh sorry guys this is Jack McPhee Capeside's newest victim

Pacey took his hand and shook it

Pacey- Welcome to the boonies man

Jack- Thanks

Joey- Hi Jack

She said shaking his hand also

Jen- Well now that introductions have been made what's say we indulge in the alcoholic teen rebellion we all so desperately crave

Pacey- Lindley you're cracked all you need to say is let's get wasted oh and by the way I owe you a thank you

He winked at her and laughed and Joey hit him.

Jen- You're welcome Witter no idea what exactly I did but knowing me it was something utterly brilliant

Pacey- Indeed it was

He got another wack

Jen- Come on Jack let's leave these two to there very violent I might add flirting

Joey- We're not flirting

Pacey- Yeah Lindley Joey just doesn't find me attractive

Jack- Phhft

Pacey- What?

Jack- Oh…uh nothing just um you know extra air in my mouth

Jen- Sure you did come on

She pulled Jack away from the new couple and Joey stared at Pacey

Pacey- What?! I could be thanking her for…for help with my notes in US history. You don't know

Joey- Pacey you said you wanted to wait to tell everyone

Pacey- Yeah I mean that's the sensible thing to do I guess. But I've never really been sensible. Sometimes it's right to do the wrong thing Potter. But if you wanna wait that's fine too this sneaking around thing is kind of sexy just like me right Jo?

Joey- Too much information is dangerous in your hands you know that

Pacey- Yep…Come on Jo let's go drink our body weight maybe now I'll really get to see what a drunken Joey's like

He pulled her along towards the drinks but Joey wasn't feeling like it tonight she just wanted to be alone with him. But as she watched him over the night Pacey always seemed to have a cup in his hand and he was starting to get brave. Joey kissed him quick so that no one would see and went off to the kitchen for a second for a glass of water where she found Dawson sitting on a chair at the kitchen table. Looking rather miserable. When he saw Joey though he perked up.

Dawson- How's the head?

Joey- Never as big as yours

She said under her breath so he wouldn't catch it

Joey- Fine Pacey had advil so…

Dawson- You were at Pacey's?

Joey- Yes Dawson I was at Pacey's don't start

Dawson- What got into you last night?

Joey- I think we just answered that question right? Alcohol got into me

Joey lied she had always hated lying but dealing with Dawson was something that just was not something she had any desire to do.

Soon Jen and Jack entered the kitchen followed by a trashed Pacey. He saw Joey and smiled his widest smile.

Pacey- Hey Potter!

He said moving towards her and wrapping his arms around her

Dawson- You're friendly

Pacey- Well Joey was friendly to me in her inebriated state right Dawson?

She had to smile he looked so cute with that puppy dog smile on his face.

Jen- Let's play a game

Joey- If you say truth or dare I will hurt you

Jen- Fine um what about 'I never '?

Pacey- Yeah!

Joey- Pacey I think maybe you've had enough

Pacey- But I wanna play

He pouted at her

Pacey- Please Potter please please please

Stupid puppy dog eyes

Joey- Fine

Pacey- Yes! Never knew I had such pull with you Jo

Joey- Don't get too smug I'm just feeling generous

Pacey- Sure you are

Jen- Okay I'll start

Jack- Do I have to play?

Jen- Of course you're new it's a good way to get to know everyone

Joey- It's also a good way to get to know too much

Jen- Okay I never…

Dawson- Well I'm not playing

Joey- Bye

Dawson- What's up with you?

Joey- Nothing it's just so like you to bail when everyone else is willing to pour out secrets you hold back because you're too special to play

Pacey laughed

Pacey- You're funny Potter

Joey- Thanks lush life

Pacey- Hahaha I called you that

Joey- Very good Pacey

She said patronizing him but with a warm smile on her face she didn't mean it badly he was just out of it and it was fun mocking him. Hey if it was her he'd definitely do the same. Besides she had already taken his hand without anyone noticing and started stroking the back of it with her thumb lovingly and he smiled right back at her.

Dawson- Fine I'll play then

They all sat at the table the party still going on around them.

Jen- I never…got caught watching a porno

Both Pacey and Dawson drank

Joey- When?

She said turning to Pacey no even interested in Dawson's story

Pacey- Last year stupid Doug caught me that was not one of my finer moments let me tell you. With all the screaming he probably thought I'd stolen something from his diva collection

Dawson then told the group about how his mother had walked in on him during Good Will Humping

Dawson- Okay my turn I never…had sex

He was curious to know if knew guy was a virgin or not wanting another to make him feel less weird about it.

But when everyone drank in the group except him he was stunned

Dawson- What?! Joey who?

Joey- My turn!

Pacey just laughed

Joey- I never had sex with anything made out of plastic

She said turning to Jen and smiling getting back at the girl who voted for this game in the first place.

Jen drank and so did Dawson reluctantly

Jen- You're trying to take the heat off you by putting some on me it won't work Jo I have a vibrator I don't care who knows it. Question is did Dawson hump a blow up sex doll or the blow up ET doll he has in his room

Dawson- Hey!

Joey- I really don't want to hear the answer to that

Pacey- Yeah me too

Jen- Fine okay Jackers your turn

Jack- Good I'm glad you're letting everyone in on that

Pacey- Jen you've been doing so much good lately

Jen- Well I get my wings next week

Joey- Are they going to be white or red?

Jen- Very Funny Jo come on Jack we're waiting

Jack- Okay uh I never…had sex more than two times in one day

Oh oh Joey and Pacey looked at each other and Pacey had to laugh he drank so did Jen and after a pause so did Joey

Jen- Josephine Potter you dog you

Joey- You drank too!

Dawson- That's it Joey who is this guy

Pacey- Nuh uh uh it's my turn D

He kissed Joey on the cheek and Dawson looked at him weird

Pacey- I never…Had sex with Pacey

He looked straight at Joey

Pacey- No wait I never had multiple orgasms and screamed my name over and over again.

Joey was red to the highest degree

Dawson- What's going on Pacey has alcohol made you lose all reasoning?

Oblivious to the end that one was while Jen and Jack were giggling he still had no clue. Till Joey finally drank.

Joey- You're mean Pacey

Pacey- No I'm sexy you said. That label stays

Pacey kissed her passionately and full of love and she kissed him back the same way. Dawson just watched gobsmacked. As Pacey climbed onto the table.

Pacey- Now! Attention Teen population of Capeside! This is Josephine Potter she's beautiful she's sexy and last night she let me do ungodly things to her and I'm hoping that's going to continue so Joey come up here and kiss me now if you want me because I'm not hiding anything Potter if you wanna be my girl everyone's going to know it.

Joey looked up at him with a huge smile on her face she wanted to kill him but that could wait for now. She didn't care what people thought anymore and she realized that, that was what this was all about. She didn't need alcohol to lose her inhibitions and be free every once in a while all she needed was Pacey and he'd teach her the rest.

She got up on the table and kissed him senseless to huge roars from their peers that had crowded around there table. When the kiss broke apart though Joey looked at Pacey in shock.

Pacey- You think so little of me Potter just because I had a cup in my hand doesn't mean I was trashing myself.

He lifted the cup to her.

Pacey- See Soft drink

Joey looked at the boy in front of her amazed. And as much as she hated to admit it wanting to kiss him even more. She even managed to in the moment of the kiss kick a cup of liquid right into Dawson's lap and he rushed off in a 'I can't believe this ' huff surely ready to throw a tantrum sooner or later but that was later.

Joey- So you're telling me that you just announced to everyone what we did last night completely sober?

Pacey- Guess some of that self- assured stuff was true after all huh

Joey- Just so you know I'm kicking your ass later

Pacey- Looking forward to it…Hey Jo?

Joey- Yeah?

Pacey- Do you really care that I told?

Joey- Not even a little…Thank you…Now kiss me already

Pacey- Nuh uh uh wait there's still one more matter to discuss

Joey- Well do it quickly

He laughed at her eagerness as he brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered in it as he came close for the kiss.

Pacey- We still don't know what a drunken Joey's like

Joey- Pacey… That's because we realized she never needed to be drunk after all.

The End


End file.
